playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GameNerd/Wish Lsit for PSASBR Joel
Joel '''is the main protagonist of the upcoming PS3 Exclusive "The Last of Us" and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in game rival is Nathan Hale. Biography Not much is known about Joel before the apoclypse. After the apocolypse, he worked was in scavenger gang, but soon went to the Safe-zone in Boston. He would run the Underground Market there, along with a girl named Tess. One day he promised a dying friend that he would get Ellie out of the city. He and Ellie escaped the city and went to travell across the zombified America. Arcade opening Joel and Ellie just barley made it out of a city. As the two take a breather, Ellie states they have to go through another city. Joel says he might know a shorter way, but it is more dangerous. The two agree shorter is better and head that way. Rival '''Name: Nathan Hale Reason: As the two sneak around, Joel sees Nathan Hale in the distance, trying not to transform into something. Joel believes him to be infected and tells Ellie to be careful. The two try sneakign around, but Nathan sees them. Joel tells Nathan to stay away, but Nathan becomes angry and attacks. Connection: Both developers have a close realonship and have done games togethor in the past. Also there respective games, The Last of Us and Resitance are the first M rated games the companies made. Joel and Nathan are both survivors in a respective apoclypse (Zombie for Joel, Alien for Nathan) as well. Ending Joel and Ellie take a breath after they have escaped the area. Joel asks if Ellie is okay, and she is. The two realize that they were lead in a circle and are back wher ethey started. Joel is angry and tells Ellie he is sorry, which Ellie says it wosent his fault. The two then head toward the next city they need to get through. Gameplay Based on what i seen in trailers and the Demo. May change when game comes out. *'Brutal Combo - ' - Joel swings with his fist *'Machette Combo - ' or + - Joel swings with his Machette *'Survivor Combo - ' + - Joel swings an axe into someone's face, sending them in the air *'Pipe Beatdown - ' + - Bashes his pipe into someone's head, knocking them down * and or + same in air *'Down Under - ' + - Joel grabs the person by the neck and throws them to the ground *'Crashing Down - ' + - Joel smashes to the ground *'Revolver - ' - Joel fires one shot of his revolver *'Hunting Rifle - ' or + - Fires a shot of the rifle Ellie has on the cover *'Suprise Shot - ' + - Swings with machette, then shoots with revolver *'Shotgun - ' + - Fires his shotgun into someone's knee *'Pistol - ' (Air)- Fires shots from pistol * or + and + same in air *'Gun Party - ' + - Fires three round burst rifle *'Molitive Cocktail - ' - Throws a Molitive Cocktail *'Bomb - ' or + - Throws a bomb, that can stick to people *'Brikc - ' + - Joel throws a brick at someone *'Mine - ' + - Places tripwire on ground *All same in air *'The Survivor - ' or - Joel smacks with the butt of his shotgun, then throws them *'The Fighter - ' - Grabs by neck, stabs with machette then throws in air *'Brutal Survivor - ' - Grabs by neck, throws to ground and shoots shotgun in their face *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block - ' *'Evade - ' + or Special Moves *'Brutal Life -' Joel swings an instant kill Machette *'Mentor and Student - '''Players control Ellie and she can use her switchblade or gun to get one hit kills. (Note: She is either in normal outfir or winter depending on which one Joel is wearing.) *'Join the Dead - Players become the infected making them slower. Ellie hands Joel a sniper. First Person view as Joel snipes infected. Introductions and Endings *Introduction **Joel take sout his revolver **Joel and Ellie get ready for a fight. Joel says "Get Behidn Me" **Ellie takes out her rifle and Joel takes out his revolver *Winning Screen **Joel reloads his revolver **Joel and Ellie reload thier weapons **Joel smiirks a llittle, as Ellie smiles *Losing Screen **Joel shoots at the screen **Ellie helps Joel up **Ellie and Joel shrug Costumes '''Default Default costume from the Last of Us Winter Joel Joel's winter outfit seen in the VGA Last of Us trailer Theme PSASBR theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssLAf5akbfU Minion Category:Blog posts